


Royal Bath for Two

by CaptainGay



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bath scene at Pykon, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, My First Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reference to plot I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGay/pseuds/CaptainGay
Summary: The warm water of the baths pleased Amberle, but not as much as Eretria could.What if Amberle wasn't afraid to experminet with Eretria? What if she wanted to? (No one is spying on them in this fic).-This work is complete-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic, I tend to write fluffy ones. Sorry about the short summary, I didn't know what to write.  
> Un beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Amberle felt some tension leave her body as she stepped into the warm water. All the stress from travel and being attacked by Rovers and demons constantly, on top of how little sleep she had been getting since the night before the Gauntlet, had taken a toll on her body. She sat in the bath, her head leaning back to rest on the ground behind her. She felt as if she could fall asleep right there.

She was about to doze off when she heard the sound of the door opening. She opened her eyes and saw two bare feet walking past. Confused as to why someone would let themselves in when she so clearly was already there, she looked up as the person walked toward the other side of the bath. Eretria. Of course she would interrupt Amberle during the only alone time they've had in days, not to mention the baths being a private area. Eretria probably just wanted to get under her skin, annoy her some more.

Amberle pretended to ignore her. She wouldn't give Eretria the satisfaction of knowing she was making her uncomfortable. Once Eretria had reached the other side of the bath, she dropped her towel. Amberle tried to look away, she really did. She wanted to ignore her and get this over quick. But her eyes betrayed her. She saw Eretria's bare chest for just a moment before she looked away. She looked everywhere, the ceiling, the walls, the candles around the room, anywhere that wasn't Eretria. Her heartbeat sped up. It was embarassment, she told herself, and fear of Eretria picking a fight she really wanted to avoid for the time being. 

Eretria lowered herself into the bath. The movement caught her eye and, once again, she couldn't help but look over to the other girl. Her body was concealed and distorted by the water, making it a little easier to look at her. But Eretria was looking directly at her and there was something in her eyes. Something that made a shiver go up Amberle's spine despite the warm water. Amberle didn't know what to do. She really wanted to stay in the bath and relax, but she couldn't relax now that the Rover girl was equally as naked as her and staring right at her.

Eretria was the first to break the silence, "a royal bath must be something. Rose petals in the water. Servant girls massaging your back."

Although nervous and embarassed, Amberle thought up a retort quickly, "another princess joke. What's my line? I didn't know Rovers bathed at all?" This earned a small smile from the other girl, amused at the joke. "Something like that?"

Amberle felt more courageous now. She leaned forward and gave Eretria a sarcastic smile. Then, Eretria's face fell stoic and Amberle felt herself faulter, wondering what was coming next.

"At least we don't lie to ourselves." Amberle, confused at this turn in the conversation, furrowed her brow and frowned. Eretria continued speaking, "we see what we want and we go after it."

Amberle's pulse quickened. What did Eretria want? Was this about Wil? She found herself speaking back, "so it's Rover custom to jump into bed with every guy you meet?" She felt proud of herself for that, but it was quickly diminished when she saw Eretria brush it off easily.

"Honestly?" Eretria now began to make her way over to Amberle. "It's not just guys."

Amberle's stomach dropped. So it wasn't about Wil? Eretria was here for... her? She leaned back against the wall of the bath, trying to get as far away from the approaching girl as possible. And yet, she didn't get out of the bath. She didn't say anything as Eretria inched closer. She couldn't even look away from the Rover girl's shining brown eyes. Amberle was frozen. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find it within her to escape this situation. But did she really want to escape? She felt a pull in her lower abdomen. She felt her pulse beating in her neck. Her face felt hot, hotter than the steam rising from the water.

Eretria stopped a foot away. Amberle could feel her breath on her face and she could feel, well she thought she could feel, how close they were in the water. All she had to do was shift her leg not two inches to the side and she would be touching the other girl. She couldn't move and couldn't speak, so she just waited to see what the other girl would do next.

"What?" Eretria leaned closer, closing the gap between them. "Afraid you'll like it?"

Eretria was now just a few inches away. Amberle could see how large her pupils were. She could see each individual eye lash. She could also see full, pink lips that were so close to her own. The pull in her stomach got stronger. Her heartbeat sounded louder.

Then, she felt the water move. She didn't dare look down. Her eyes were flicking between Eretria's eyes and her lips. She felt a hand rest on her thigh and she sucked in a breath. For a moment they stayed like that. Eretria seemed to be searching her eyes for something. Apparently she had found it, since she closed the gap.

Amberle's brain was screaming at her to leave. The Ellcrys had told her not to let love get in the way of the mission. Why was she letting this happen? She closed her eyes.

The kiss was brief, but it sent a wave of desire through her. Eretria pulled back and Amberle opened her eyes. Eretria actually looked worried. She felt her heart contract, Eretria cared about her. She cared enough to take a pause and see if Amberle wanted out. It was sweet, really, but the feelings Eretria had stirred from that kiss were not sentimental.

Amberle raised an arm out of the water. Eretria waited for Amberle to do something, leave, slap her, yell, anything. Instead, Amberle grabbed the back of Eretria's head and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was passionate, unlike the first. As they kissed, Eretria moved to stand infront of her, her arms on either side of Amberle on the ground, holding her up. 

They only broke apart when they needed air. They looked at each other, panting. Amberle felt brave, she grabbed Eretria by the waist and pulled her down to her lap. Amberle's hands rested on Eretria's hips and Eretria's were on Amberle's shoulders. She could feel the girl's thighs and ass on her legs. They were almost chest to chest. They kept eye contact.

"Who knew the princess had a dirty side?" Eretria teased and Amberle felt her cunt pulse at the raspiness of the girls voice. 

"You would love to see how dirty I really am wouldn't you?" Amberle was pleased to see the effect her words had on her as the other girl bit her lip. 

Eretria leaned down to capture her lips again. She bit Amberle's lower lip and, as she let out a gasp, Eretria thrust her lounge into her mouth. Their tounges fought and Amberle let out a moan. She held on tight to Eretria's waist. There were sure to be bruises there the next day. They continued locking lips, only taking smalls breaths once and a while. Soon, Eretria began rocking against Amberle's legs, desperate for some friction. Amberle moaned at the feeling.

Suddenly, Eretria pulled away. Amberle missed the feeling of her lips until she felt them on her neck. Amberle's mouth dropped open in shock and pleasure. Eretria gently kissed down Amberle's neck. She soon found the pulse point and began to suck. Amberle moaned again, this time without Eretria's mouth to absorb the sound. Her moan bounced off the walls and echoed.

"I should keep quiet," Amberle said betwen gasps.

"Good luck with that, princess. You won't be able to stay silent for long." Eretria gave her a devlish smirk that made her wetter than she was before. She dipped her head again and continued to suck and nip at Amberle's neck.

Her hand moved down her body, landing gently on Amberle's right boob. She began circling her nipple with her thumb, occasionally flicking back and forth. Amberle arched her back and pushed her chest against Eretria's hand. She began to move backward, away from Amberle as she kissed down her body. She stopped. Amberle could feel Eretria's hot breath on her tit and felt her thumb continue to rub her nipple. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to force Eretria's head closer.

Eretria's thumb stopped moving and her hand travel down to rest on Amberle's waist. Then, she licked around her nipple, earning a loud gasp from the princess. She gave an open mouthed kiss to the nipple and continued to play with it with her tounge. Amberle hummed. Eretria then began sucking on her nipple, switching between licking back and forth and biting softly. She brought her left hand up to give attention to the other nipple, rubbing it between two fingers.

Amberle once again arched her back, desperate for more. Eretria switched sides, now sucking on the left and playing with the right. She got caught up in the sounds Amberle was making and the feel of her fingers digging into her sides. She bit harder than intended, and as she did so, she feared she had hurt the girl.

"Fuck," Amberle moaned and Eretria knew she had liked it.

"Who knew the princess had such a potty mouth." She locked eyes with her as she looked up. Amberle was beautiful, her pupils dialated, her cheeks pink, her mouth open in pleasure, and her lips slightly swollen and bruised.

In lieu of a response, Amberle placed a hand on either side of Eretria's head and brought her up to eye level. She kissed the Rover girl with passion. She let one hand tangle in her dark hair and the other travel down to her waist. She bit down on Eretria's lip, earning a small wimper from the girl. She ran her hand up her side and to her shoulder, where she ran her hand down her arm and to Eretria's left hand on Amberle's waist. She entwined their finger for a moment, then picked up her hand. She directed her hand between their bodies and down between her legs. She held her hand there, her courage depleated.

Eretria pulled back and looked into Amberle's eyes. She didn't move for a second, then asked, "you sure?"

Amberle bit her lip and smiled. She honestly was so sweet. Amberle tilted her head forward and gave her a gentle kiss. She pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes, "touch me."

Eretria turned her hand, palm facing Amberle, as the other girl pulled her hand away and let it rest on her hip again. She reached forward and placed her open hand on her sex, then she gently pushed the heel of her palm in toward her clit. Amberle's mouth dropped open and a moan threatened to eacape. Eretria's fingers were so close to her entrance, but they didn't move.

Eretria moved the heel of her palm back and forth. Amberle's hands traveled to Eretria's back and she hummed with every motion of the girl's hand. Eretria began making circular motions and applied pressure to her lips with her fingers. Amberle let out a small moan. 

They locked eyes again. Eretria licked her lips as she saw Amberle's open mouth moving with every gasp and moan. "Beg for me, princess."

Those words, in her low voice, shot another wave of pleasure through her body down to her sex. Her clit throbbed with desire. "Please, fuck me."

Eretria spread Amberle's lips with her fingers and began circling her clit. Amberle threw her head back and, seeing and opportunity, Eretria attached her lips to her neck once again. Amberle let out a moan once Eretria began sucking on her neck. "Faster."

Eretria moved her fingers faster around her clit and bit Amberle's neck. Amberle's moans (she had tried to keep them quiet before) were getting louder. Amberle's fingers dug into her back, but she was careful not to use her nails. Amberle's breathing became faster and faster, but it wasn't enough to send her over the edge.

"Fuck me, Eretria. Finger me." Eretria moaned when she heard Amberle gasp out her name. She moved her fingers down and slowly entered one finger into her cunt. Amerle gave out a long moan. Eretria could feel how wet she was and it only even turned her on more.

"My, my princess, you're sopping wet," she mumbled against her neck.

"It's all because of you."

Eretria, spurred by her words, bit gently on Amberle's earlobe as she began to pump her finger.

"Oh, yes," Amberle gasped at the movement and her ear being pulled. Eretria continued sucking and giving her hickeys as she slowly sped up her hand. Amberle was now just letting out one long, rolling moan, getting louder every time Eretria curled her finger and hit that particular spot.

"Another." Eretria added a second finger and gradually built up speed again.

"Another," this command came out sounding strangled. Her neck was now covered in marks on one side, so Eretria moved to the other side.

She pumped her fingers in and out of Amberle's pussy. Once she got to a comfortably fast pace, she moved her right hand over to rest on Amberle's stomach. She curled her fingers and felt nails dig into her back as Amberle gave out another "fuck."

She slid her right hand down and rested her thumb over Amberle's clit. Amberle could feel where her hand was and knew what Eretria wanted to do. She pushed against Eretria's hands and relished in the feeling of her thumb pressing into her clit. Eretria started rubbing back and forth on her clit with her thumb.

Amberle's breaths were getting more ragged and she freely dug her nails into Eretria's back. She began moving against Eretria's motions to get more pleasure. It still wasn't enough. "Harder." 

Eretria started thrusting her fingers in harder, curling her fingers against that spot more, and pressed harder with her thumb against her clit. 

"Yes. Oh. Eretria, fuck me. Harder. Faster." Amberle was vocal. Eretria loved it. She felt her arm wearing out and hurting, but didn't give up. She thrusted her fingers in and out of her cunt as fast and as hard as she could without hurting the princess. She bit down hard on her neck and pushed hard against her g-spot and she felt Amberle's body start to lose tempo with her, her movements becoming more sporatic. She was close. She continued fucking her with more vigor.

"Oh, Eretria. Don't stop. I'm so close. Fuck me." Amberle felt it bulding in her gut. She moved her arms up to find leverage and gripped onto Eretria's shoulders, keeping her close. Eretria pulled her face away from Amberle's neck, wanting to see the girl's face as she climaxed.

She continued to pump her fingers into her and rub her clit. Eretria watched as beads of sweat rolled down Amberle's face and neck. She watched her tits bounce up and down. She watched her moan out her name over and over. Then, she felt Amberle's walls clenching around her fingers. She continued to thrust as fast and hard as she was before. Amberle let out the loudest moan of the night, Eretria was sure the entire keep could hear it. Amberle's body spasmed. Eretria could feel her cum cover her fingers and she slowed her movements.

Amberle panted, trying to regain her bearings. Eretria's movements had ceased, but her fingers remained buried in Amberle's throbbing cunt. Amberle picked her head up and looked at Eretria, who was also panting and covered in sweat.

"I told you you couldn't keep silent, princess." They both gave a small laugh. The movement jostled Eretria's fingers inside Amberle's pussy. Amberle moaned, half in pleasure, half in pain. Eretria pulled them out.

"That was... amazing. I'm sorry about your back, I got carried away." Amberle moved her arms to the other side of Eretria's body, her hands now resting on the Rover's collarbones. She could feel Eretria's heart rate thumping away. 

"Don't apologize, I liked it." Eretria smirked at her again. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, catching their breaths. Then Amberle laced her fingers through Eretria's hair once again and pulled her down for a soft kiss.

She pulled away, "now that you've fucked me senseless, it's time I return the favor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amberle returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing the second half. Hope yall enjoy ;)
> 
> Un-beta'd and barely edited, as always.

"Now that you've fucked me senseless, it's time I return the favor."

Eretria raised an eyebrow. “Oh is that so?”

Amberele hummed and licked her lips, threading her fingers through the Rover’s hair. She pulled the other girl in for a heated kiss. Tongues clashing and hands roaming, the two kissed until there was no air left in their lungs.

Eretria pulled back. Amberle could see her lips were pink and slightly swollen from kissing. Her hair was messy and her pupils were blown and she looked ethereal.

“You’re beautiful.” Amberle hadn’t meant to say it out loud. She was embarrassed a moment until she saw a shy smile form on the other girl’s face. She felt her heart contract again. That smile was adorable and, arguably, Amberle’s favorite.

“Don’t go soft on me now, princess. You promised to fuck me senseless.”

Amberle smirked and watched Eretria watch her lips, licking her own. “I did say that, didn’t I?” She sat up and wrapped her arms around Eretria’s waist, kissing her briefly before moving to kiss her neck.

Eretria let out a soft moan and tangled her hands in Amberle’s hair. She gasped and tugged on her hair when she felt Amberle bite her neck, then soothe the spot with her tongue. She felt the elf smile against her neck and rolled her eyes. Amberle continued leaving love bites down her neck, on her clavicle, inching closer and closer to her breasts.

Amberle paused before she reached Eretria’s left boob. Eretria whined and pulled Amberle’s head closer. After teasing her for a moment, Amberle relented and wrapped her lips around Eretria’s nipple, earning a moan in response. She looked up and found Eretria looking down at her, mouth slightly open in pleasure. She bit down gently and watched Eretria’s eyes roll back and her mouth move with her moans. She sucked and, not so gently, licked around and over her nipple. Eretria pulled her hair again and began rocking her hips, looking for some friction.

Amberle switched her attention to her right nipple and moved her left hand from around her waist to her stomach. Her right arm circled further around Eretria’s body, supporting her more. She slowly moved her left hand down the other girl’s stomach, nails faintly scratching her skin. Eretria arched her back and let out a low groan.

Amberle reached the small tuft of hair between Eretria’s legs and turned her hand over, leading her fingers down into Eretria’s sex. She parted her lips and gently pressed on her clit. Eretria bucked her hips, a desperate attempt for more pressure.

Amberle didn’t give in. She let go of Eretria’s nipple with a pop and moved up her chest, leaving another trail of love bites up her neck. She got to the Rover’s ear and tugged down on her ear lobe with her teeth. Eretria moved her hips again. She breathed against her ear, feeling the other girl shiver in her lap.

Mimicking Eretria’s words earlier, she spoke in a low rasp, “beg for me, Rover.”

Eretria whined again and rolled her hips, but never got the pressure she wanted. She didn’t say anything. Amberle rested her fingers on Eretria’s lips, not moving any closer to her clit. She got another whine from Eretria, each one sent another hot pulse of wetness to her own cunt.

“Please,” it came out in a small whisper. Amberle could barely hear her.

“Please what?” She smirked and bit down on Eretria’s ear again.

Another whimper, “please fuck me, Amberle.”

Hearing her name sent shivers down her spine. She wouldn’t let Eretria wait any longer. She began making circling motions on her clit. Eretria moaned her name. She pressed harder and could feel her grind down on her lap.

Amberle leaned back, watching Eretria’s chest rise and fall with her quick breaths. She rubbed her clit faster and watched as Eretria’s mouth opened and closed with her moans. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were gripping onto Amberle’s hair tightly.

Amberle stopped her motions. Eretria whined. “I love it when you do that.” Amberle surprised herself with how low her own voice sounded. Eretria groaned in response.

Amberle moved her fingers further down, spreading her lips further and placed one finger just at Eretria’s entrance, not yet penetrating her. “Fuck yourself on my finger,” she commanded.

Eretria’s eyes flew open and she looked at Amberle. She hesitated for a split second, shocked that the princess was giving her orders, then nodded eagerly. She lowered herself on Amberle’s finger and sucked in a breath, satisfied.

Amberle felt Eretria’s walls stretch as she entered her. She had fingered herself before and had loved the feeling of having something inside her own cunt, but she loved feeling of fingering Eretria even more. Eretria began riding Amberle’s finger slowly, reveling in the feeling of Amberle inside her.

Eretria began picking up speed. Amberle watched with rapt attention as Eretria’s breasts bounced in front of her face. Eretria tipped her head back and closed her eyes again.

“Another finger,” Eretria let out in a gasp. When she didn’t feel Amberle move she looked at her to see an expectant look on the princess’s face. “Please, Amberle, another finger.” The smirk Amberle gave her made her roll her hips harder. She lifted up and when she sank back down, she felt two fingers enter her dripping cunt. “Fuck.”

She rode Amberle at a steady pace for a while, enjoying the sex. She smiled and leaned down to kiss Amberle. Their kisses were interrupted each time Eretria bounced up and down on Amberle’s fingers. Amberle bit Eretria’s bottom lip and smiled when she groaned and rolled her hips harder again. Amberle could feel her wrist beginning to tire.

She pulled away from Eretria’s kisses. “Can you take a third finger?”

“Yes,” Eretria moaned, “please.”

Amberle quickly slipped a third finger into Eretria. Her pussy clenched around her fingers, then she curled them. Eretria let out her loudest moan yet.

Eretria threw her head back and one hand moved to hold on tightly to Amberle’s shoulder while the other was still tangled in her hair. She began riding faster. The water around them, which had been moving a little while Eretria had fucked Amberle, was now splashing against the sides of the bath.

Amberle felt a pang in her wrist and her forearm burned and she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep this up for much longer. She pressed the heel of her palm into Eretria’s clit. The girl on top let out another loud moan.

“Oh fuck, Amberle. I’m close.”

“Keep fucking yourself on my fingers, Eretria.” Her dirty talking made Eretria roll her hips hard. “Yeah, just like that, baby.”

Eretria whimpered over and over as she rode Amberle’s fingers harder and faster. She felt Amberle’s fingers slide in and out of her pussy, occasionally curling to hit her spot. She felt herself nearing her climax, it was building and building inside her.

Amberle finally began thrusting her hand against Eretria’s rhythm. She used her hips to give her more strength behind each trust. She pumped her fingers in and out of Eretria as the Rover girl bounced up and down. She felt Eretria’s rhythm start to stutter and knew her orgasm was very close.

“Open your eyes. I want you to look at me when you come, baby.”

Eretria whimpered to her words and did as she asked. She grinded down as hard and as fast as she could as Amberle pumped her fingers into her faster and harder as well.

Their eyes locked as Eretria’s body spasmed. She let out a lust filled scream. Her nails dug into Amberle’s shoulder and the back of her head. Amberle kept thrusting her fingers into her pussy as Eretria’s hips moved erratically. Amberle held onto Eretria with the arm around her waist. Her orgasm lasted a few moments, but it felt like forever.

When Eretria’s hips stilled, her legs shaking, Amberle slowed her fingers and released the pressure on her clit. She let her fingers rest in Eretria’s cunt. Her pussy still clenched down hard on her fingers. Eretria let out a loud sigh and rested her forehead against the shoulder she wasn't gripping. A few small spasms racked her body and she whimpered in pleasure as each one sent Amberle’s fingers deeper into her sensitive pussy.

“That was the best orgasm I have ever had. Are you sure you’ve never had sex with another woman before?” Amberle felt Eretria’s hot breath tingle her neck as the Rover spoke.

“This was my first time with another woman. And if I’m being honest I don’t want to sleep with any other woman but you.”

She felt Eretria smile against her skin and her hand that was in her hair began to stroke Amberle’s head.

“Are you going soft on me or did I just fuck you that good?”

Amberle pulled her head away to force Eretria to pick her head up off her shoulder. She looked her in the eyes, noticing how her pupils were still dilated and her lips were still swollen.

“Oh I would say a bit of both. Though you have to admit, I fucked you pretty good.” They smiled at each other. Eretria looked down at Amberle’s lips, then leaned in to kiss her softly.

“Pretty good? That was heavenly.” They kissed again, this one becoming heated, with teeth and tongues. Eretria rolled her hips and Amberle felt her fingers slide in and out of Eretria’s extremely wet pussy.

“I’m ready for round two if you are,” Eretria said with a smirk.

“I would love to baby, but first I think we should dry off. We’ve been in this bath a little long don't you think?”

Eretria's face fell so slightly, if Amberle wasn’t paying so much attention she would have missed it.

“We can continue this in my room once we’ve dried off.”

Eretria hummed and kissed her again. “Deal, but I am going to be wet the entire time just thinking about round two.”

Amberle felt a tug in her lower stomach. She smiled, happy and relaxed for the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just HAD to write in a little fluffy dialogue at the end. It feels strange not writing a fluffy fic and I ship these two so hard, you can't blame me.
> 
> Don't know if I will write any more chapters for this fic. I kinda set it up for more if I want to add more later, but as of now it is a completed work. I might end up writing more smut for these two outside of this fic. If I do, I will be sure to put both fics in a collection for yall.
> 
> Leave a comment if you would like me to write more smut for them or for any other pairings tbh. I'm open to writing for other fandoms if you like my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of uploading a second chapter of what happens after. Please leave a comment if you'd like me to write that. :)


End file.
